benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Leprechaun TV
, Nola Haynes and Benny Hill]] Production Episode: 35 Date: March 14, 1979 Time: 50:33 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Dee Dee Wild Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Baby Boy * Ballad: Benny's Place * Quickie: Tribute To Georgie Pest * National Health Clinic * Leprechaun TV - 10 * Quickie: Cosmetic Surgery * No Place Like Rome * Marriage of Convenience * Hill's Angels - Hot Gossamer * Quickie: Noise Abatement Dinner * Poem: Fait, Ope and Carity * Quickie: Dentists Everywhere * Guest: Geraldine - Casablanca * Quickie: Dominatrix at Door * Wonder-Gran vs. Dracula Highlights * Ballad: Benny's Place * Leprechaun TV * No Place Like Rome * First appearance of Wonder-Gran and the Hill's Angels Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Jack Wright * Jenny Lee-Wright * Johnny Vyvan * Sue Upton * Patricia Hayes * Nola Haynes * Jenny Westbrook * Linda Sands * Fay Hillier * Cyril Cross * Pauline Crawford * Louise English * Abigail Higgins * Francesca Whitburn * Sarah Woolett * John Quayle (uncredited) * Ken Sedd (uncredited) * Jayne-Marie (uncredited) * David Barham (uncredited) Quotes * Angela O'Rippon - "London - Tom O'Dooley found last week for shouting, "Dennis Healey is a stupid grey twit." outside Number Eleven Dowling Street was given three weeks for being drunk and disorderly.... And three years for contravening the Official Secrets Act." ---- * Dickie O'Davis - "The Brown heavyweight champion was knocked out in the first round last night. His manager said he would have done better and lasted longer if he had cut down on the drinking and the smoking and the sex.... Especially between the rounds." ---- * Moses O'Magnusson - "You have chosen questions on general knowldege. Is that right?" Fred Needle - "Pass..." ---- * Moses Magnusson - "Why do cows wear bells around their necks?" Fred Needle - "Because their horns don't work!" ---- * Moses Magnusson - "What does it mean when your palm itches?" Fred Needle - "Visitors are coming." Moses Magnusson -"And when you scratch all over?" Fred Needle - "They's arrived." ---- * Moses Magnusson - "O'Duffy fell down a flight of stairs with a pint of whiskey, and it didn't spill. Why was that?" Fred Needle - "He kept his mouth shut." ---- * Moses Magnusson - "What is a bachelor?" Fred Needle - "A man who hasn't thought seriously about getting married." Moses Magnusson - "A man who has thought about getting married." ---- * Moses Magnusson - "What is an asset?" Fred Needle - "A little donkey." Moses Magnusson - "An ascot?" Fred Needle - "A little donkey's bed." ---- * Moses Magnusson - "What does a man do standing up, a woman does sitting down and a dog does with one foot raised." Fred Needle - "Pass." Moses Magnusson - "Pass what?" Trivia * First appearance with Dennis Kirkland as director. * First appearance of Wonder-Gran and the Hill's Angels * According to William Brown at "Benny's Place," the Georgie Pest quickie is a tribute to British football (soccer) legend Georgie Best. * Henry McGee impersonates British radio disc jockey Kenny Everett and host of "The Kenny Everett Video Show" on Thames TV in the introduction for Hot Gossamer, even down to mentioning "naughty bits," part of his routine in introducing the dance numbers on his show. * Hot Gossamer comprises Francesca Whitburn (leopard skin), Pauline Crawford (pink), Sarah Woollett (French maid), Louise English (white), Sue Upton (school girl), Nola Haynes (gold) and Abigail Higgins (black). Although technically not the Hill's Angels (who aren't named in the series until February 6, 1980), the sultry acting mixed with comedy bits is indicative of the types of acts the Angels were known for in the series. * Select sketches from this episode appear in the "Home Video Drive In" VHS from HBO Home Video. Sequence * Last Episode: Friday Night Fever * Next Episode: The Police Raid in Waterloo Station ---- Category: Episodes Category:1979 Episodes